


A King and His Knight

by rant_girl



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Frottage, Hurt Jared, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, King Jensen, Knight Jared, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rant_girl/pseuds/rant_girl
Summary: Jensen is a king who's been dethroned and jailed. Jared is the last loyal knight who tried to rescue him. Is this their last night on earth?
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102
Collections: SPN_Masquerade Spring 2020





	A King and His Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/10986.html?thread=4192234#t4192234).

Jensen stood tall in nothing but his undergarments, hands clasped behind his back, staring out through the bars of the window to his cell. He would not cower. Not even now. Especially not now. They could take his clothes, his crown, his throne, they could take his life if they so chose, and he suspected that was imminent, but they would not have his spirit. 

Jensen had always been a fair King. Beloved by his people. And he loved them. His people. He feared what they faced now. The barbarians that had set down like a plague in theirs and neighbouring Kingdoms. The pillaging, the rape and murder. The attacks far spread. Jensen’s men had been spread thin. Playing right into their enemies’ palms. 

Jensen had never been so relieved to not have children.

They had executed Matthew and Robert right in front of him. Two of his most loyal. Made him watch. The fate of the others most close to him he didn’t know, and he wasn’t so sure he wanted to either. He didn’t even want to think their names for fear it would be enough to bring about their demise. That his captors would somehow know and seek out any who had managed to escape. 

But there was one name he couldn’t keep from occupying the space at the front of his mind. One knight, for whom Jensen’s heart ached most. So much potential wasted, words unspoken, touches not taken. In the same breath he hoped to see him one last time, he hoped that he never saw him again. Wanted him to be as far away from here as was possible. 

They’d had one night of passion what seemed to be centuries ago. Back when Jensen had still been but a Prince and _him_ a stable boy. He was never lowly. Jensen never saw him that way. 

Jensen closed his eyes when he heard the now familiar sounds of _them_ coming towards his cell. He didn’t move. Didn’t flinch as the keys clanged or when the door whined sharply as it swung open. Or when a naked body was practically flung in, crashing hard against the wall, flying through Jensen’s periphery. The screech of the door unbearable, setting his teeth on edge as it was very hastily re-closed. 

A voice filled with a repugnant glee said, “Here’s your cavalry, _Your, Highness_. Not going anywhere now, are you?”

Jensen didn’t move a muscle. And his tormentors lost interest quickly. 

It wasn’t until he was sure that they were gone that he finally spared a glance for the poor soul now trapped with him, and he dropped to his knees, gut-wrenched, heart thundering in his chest, “ _Jared_.”

“My. King,” Jared spluttered out, still somehow managing to bow his head, “I failed you.”

He was covered in bruises, his lip split and his nose had recently bled too, but it seemed to have stopped now.

“No,” Jensen shook his head as he moved closer to Jared, wetting his sleeve in the bowl of water he had, getting his arm under him and pulling him up so that he could cradle him, Jared’s neck resting on his arm, Jensen very gingerly cleaning Jared’s battered face, “It is I who failed you.”

Jared coughed as he moved to shake his head, Jensen stilled him, but Jared still forced the words out, “You did what you had to. What any true King would have–”

“Look where that got us.”

“ _There are no acceptable casualties_.”

Jensen huffed. That’s what Jensen had told them. His last speech. Every word etched in his brain. Meaningless now. He shook his head. Jared’s belief in them somehow still unwavering. “Why did you come?”

“How could I not?”

“I’m not worth it,” he said, eyes flitting from wound to wound, “I’m not worth this.”

“I’ll heal.”

“Jared,” was shivering in Jensen’s arms, he was going to freeze to death if Jensen didn’t do something. He needed to get him warm.

“I’m not taking your clothes, my King,” Jared said as if reading Jensen’s mind.

“You don’t have to keep calling me that now.”

“Yes, I do.”

“You could at least take my tunic.” Jensen still had his breeches after all.

Jared more gently shook his head.

“Have you always been this stubborn?” Jensen couldn’t think of a time when Jared had ever gone against his wishes.

“You’ve never given me an order I didn’t want to follow before.” There Jared went reading his mind again.

“You have to let me do something,” Jensen implored. 

And Jared did allow Jensen to get him over to the straw bed, he’d suggested that Jensen lie on top of him, share his body heat. Jensen kneeling up over him between Jared’s legs, and he moved to lower himself. Hands placed firmly on either side of Jared, but he paused with about an inch and half left between them. Looking into Jared’s swollen half shut eyes, “Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I am sure, My King.”

At his word Jensen allowed himself to settle down on top of Jared, a thin layer of linen all that separated them, Jensen cupping Jared’s shoulders, and noticing how Jared’s arms still lay at his sides.

“You can put them around me, you know,” he said softly, and Jared did so without question.

Feeling Jared, all of Jared, so close and so fully, was at once comforting and also re-stirred that ache in Jensen’s chest, the thought of losing him? Of having to watch him die? Drew a tear to his eye, which just barely skimmed his cheekbone and dropped down onto Jared’s chest.

“Sire?”

Jensen propped himself up a little, hands mapping over Jared’s collarbone down to his chest, so that Jensen could look him in the eye, “I don’t want to lose you.”

“You won’t.”

“How can you be so sure?”

Jared just smiled, which came out more like a grimace because of his sore face, but Jensen knew his intent. What he had not been prepared for was Jared stretching up to press their lips together. Jensen kissed back more assertively, Jared opening his mouth to him without hesitation. A gentle wave setting into the motion of their bodies as the hunger behind each kiss burned brighter than the last. Jared winced when Jensen tugged at his lip with his teeth, “Sorry,” Jensen breathed between them.

Jared bucked up pulling Jensen’s attention to his hardness, both Jared’s and then his own.

“Jared.” Jensen whispered, pushing up a little further, and pressing down, shifting until their cocks were aligned and he rolled his hips forward, putting a hitch in their breath. Jensen taken aback when he reached down behind Jared’s balls to find that his hole had already been stretched.

Jared cast his eyes down, like he thought he’d somehow betrayed Jensen.

Jensen cupped Jared’s cheek, to let him know that Jensen knew he hadn’t, and Jared leaned into the touch, closing his eyes. Jensen moving his hand, fingertips brushing Jared’s forehead and down his nose, Jared’s nakedness making a lot more sense now, “ _They_ did this to you.”

Those monsters had defiled his…Jared.

“Make me forget?” Jared pulled his knees up, wrapping his legs around Jensen’s middle, “Please, _My_ King.”

“Say my name.”

“ _Jensen_.”

With that Jensen pushed his underwear out of the way and slipped right into Jared all the way to the hilt making Jared whimper and Jensen kissed him. Rubbing their noses together as he pulled back, “My Love.” He said, hoping Jared heard the capital _M_ and _L_. It was a title that Jensen realized had always belonged to Jared, just like his heart.

Tears saturating Jared’s voice and making his eyes shine as he said, “Always.” 

…

They had made love then. Each man coming undone in the other’s arms, Jensen buried so deep in Jared it was like they shared one breath, one heart. Neither wanting to pull apart even an inch. For however long they had they didn’t want to not be touching for even a second of it.

One sunset was all they got. Come sunrise they were wrenched apart. Jensen forced to dress in full regalia for his public beheading. 

They were kneeling on the raised platform together, but a few feet apart, hands tied behind their backs. Invading King making a show for Jensen’s people, Executioner by his side. 

Both Jared and Jensen held their heads high. They had had the night.

A scream ran out followed swiftly by cheering as King and Executioner dropped down an arrow each for their heads. 

Jensen’s eyes followed the direction they’d come from to find their sender. Wild red hair and gleaming gold armour almost blinding. The stories of the Warrior Queen were legendary.

The crowd falling silent as she made her presence known, “Release them!”

Jared had shuffled over to Jensen’s side, dropping his head to Jensen’s shoulder, “Is that who I think it is?”

Jensen smiled, resting his head against Jared’s, he had known her as _Danneel_.

The End


End file.
